<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabid Raven Beast by Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386806">Rabid Raven Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell/pseuds/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell'>Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Death, Gen, Gothic???, Raven Beast Lilith Clawthorne, grotesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell/pseuds/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Owl House Resident's Wanted To Go To The Market But Got Attacked Instead!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rabid Raven Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Blood And Gore</p><p>Listen, I was gonna add this to the "Drabbles I Do In Online Class" but I just decided that I had to post this separately.<br/>And No, I'm not sure if I will or will not add another chapter to it because... I wasn't planning to? <br/>Also Cliff Hanger, Yayyyyy...</p><p>This was "Make Your Own Gothic Story" and i couldn't make it perfectly gothic so i just added gore and blood which is my speciality! :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Why couldn’t this just happen another day when they were prepared?</span> <br/> <br/><em><span>Ugh, </span></em><em><span>looks like </span></em><em><span>th</span></em><em><span>e</span></em><em><span> Emperor must have</span></em><em><span> raised the bounty money </span></em><em><span>and told the Isle some lazy </span></em><em><span>ol</span></em><em><span>’ </span></em><em><span>lies</span></em><em><span> about me. </span></em><em><span>Great Titan, this time they were a</span></em><em><span>lready been one step ahead of us. The probably visited the Oracle Coven</span></em><em><span> and did all those voodoo things to pred</span></em><em><span>ict how they </span></em><em><span>were </span></em><em><span>gonna</span></em><em><span> catch us. </span></em><em><span>We’ll get </span></em><em><span>outta</span></em><em><span> here and next time we will be extra cautio-</span></em> <br/> <br/><span>The guard that had caught Eda slammed her onto the </span><span>floor</span><span> which caused more blood </span><span>to rise </span><span>in her mouth. That bozo had beaten the hell</span><span> out of her! She couldn’t see if Luz</span><span> or Amity had made a run for </span><span>it</span><span>, or if her sister</span><span> and King</span><span>had returned from </span><span>getting chased by a</span><span> mob</span><span>of demons.</span></p><p><span>Right when she was thinking about the others, she heard</span><span> loud,</span><span>painful scream</span><span>’s</span><span> coming from beside </span><span>her. She couldn’t turn around since th</span><span>at moron was </span><span>punching her face mercilessly. His big fists made Eda’s skin burn</span><span>. </span><span>At that moment she wasn’t thinking about herself, she was thinking about how to get those girls out of th</span><span>at</span><span>situation</span><span>. </span><span>Obviously</span><span>, Luz wasn’t going to leave her mentor behind like a worthless trash slug</span><span>.</span><span> No, that determ</span><span>ined</span><span> kid is </span><span>gonna</span><span> come back and get herself hurt </span><span>again!</span> <br/> <br/><span>Behind Eda, Luz was on the floor, crawled into a ball</span><span>, but at that point there was never going to be a chan</span><span>c</span><span>e to get away from those strong </span><span>kick</span><span>s. She was getting kicked at her face, back and belly</span><span>. That demon was never going to give her a break</span><span>. </span><span>The demon </span><span>was keeping Luz busy while </span><span>a hag </span><span>and a</span><span>n</span><span>Ox-Head </span><span>were </span><span>holding a knife at Amity’s throat, </span><span>the old witch</span><span> called it “entertainment” as she forced the Blight to watch </span><span>her</span><span> crush getting it. </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today was not supposed to turn out like this!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself as tears st</span>
  <span>reamed down her cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a horrible week </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it's</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> been... First I got </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>disowned by my </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>horridly rich family and</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>now this?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><span>The Owl House residents were just trying to buy some food</span><span>, elixirs </span><span>and resources</span><span>, </span><span>it had been half a month since they had escaped the Emperor’s Castle. They we</span><span>re trying th</span><span>eir</span><span> best to go out less since it had gotten </span><span>riskier to go out in the public while you’re a criminal with the highest bounty reward on the whole entire Isle! And to top that off with </span><span>two sisters cursed which have absolutely no access to their </span><span>magic anymore</span><span>.</span><span>T</span><span>he once known, strong and feared </span><span>Clawthorne</span><span> sisters have now </span><span>slipped and tumbled down their podium</span><span>, only left with a note pad and a pencil to draw weak glyphs. It felt like they had gone back to being young </span><span>witchling</span><span>days, </span><span>except they were two grown witches who looked old.</span><span> It was sort of a </span><span>mix. </span> <br/><span>The curse had given both witches a streak of grey to their hair</span><span> and silver pupil. Lilith’s new features were on her right side and Eda’s was on the left.</span><span> Now that they had split the curse, no one knew when it was going to strike either of the sisters.</span><span>Heck, only the Titan would know if there was going to be any changes towards the beasts’ </span><span>actions. Of course, Amity hadn’t witnessed any</span><span> of the Owl Beast’s </span><span>transformations,</span><span>she always wanted to see the beasts up close but never had a change. </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Urgh why am I thinking about all this while </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> in a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>life-or-death</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> situation?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Amity went back to her thought. Hey what if she and Lilith made a bond between each other just like Eda and Luz do-?</span>
  
</p><p><b><em><span>CRASH</span></em></b> <br/> <br/><span>R</span><span>ight</span><span> on cue, a</span><span> vicious</span><span>R</span><span>aven </span><span>B</span><span>east had </span><span>broken down a wall in the </span><span>marketplace. Lilith wasn’t looking too pleased by </span><span>the view. She didn’t want to lash out right in front of the two girls but before she could think</span><span> otherwise, she had already begun charging towards </span><span>the </span><span>Kusarikku</span><span> who </span><em><span>wa</span></em><em><span>s</span></em><span> kicking</span><span> Luz.</span></p><p>
  <span> He felt the ground shaking beneath his feet but before he could look </span>
  <span>up,</span>
  <span> he </span>
  <span>was slammed </span>
  <span>against th</span>
  <span>e </span>
  <span>wall, leaving a crack</span>
  <span>. Lilith </span>
  <span>swore she wasn’t going to forgive herself for doing this, the</span>
  <span> Raven</span>
  
  <span>B</span>
  <span>east</span>
  <span> raised a wing to block out the gore that was going to be manifested</span>
  <span>, then</span>
  
  <span>proceeded to crush the demon’s head u</span>
  <span>nder her bare paws. She wasn’t going to </span>
  <span>let th</span>
  <span>is kind of</span>
  <span> injustice </span>
  <span>tolerate</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to look at the Ox-Head and the hag</span>
  <span>. Those</span>
  
  <span>dark, void</span>
  
  <span>eyes could lead you to the </span>
  <span>never-ending maze of the </span>
  <span>inky </span>
  <span>abyss</span>
  <span>. As the beast’s wing closed the witch</span>
  <span> and demon</span>
  <span> went pale and slowly walked away</span>
  <span>. Amity was dropped onto the floor as t</span>
  <span>he two anonymous people fled the scene. Amity crawled towards Luz</span>
  <span>, trying to pick her up or help her stand up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls were now safe, which left Eda who was being mocked by the </span>
  <span>Minotaur. Did he even </span>
  <span>hear the loud crashing or was he just ignoring it?... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Raven Beast stood on its hind legs to get to the Minotaur's height</span>
  <span> and tapped him on the shoulder politely. He twirled around and </span>
  <span>was punched in the jaw by a tough fist. </span>
  <span>That rabid monster dug its claws into the Minotaur’s chest as he yelped </span>
  <span>and screamed for help or mercy. A grin grew on Lilith’s face as she ripped </span>
  <span>her</span>
  <span> claws out o</span>
  <span>f the guilty </span>
  <span>creature’s chest. It as seconds before the Minotaur grew silent as he bled out....</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>